Samai Ferlska
Background ''Samai is a slight, graceful Draenei with a brilliant if unfocused smile and a thick and heavy accent. Scarring at one temple by her horn seems old, with her pale hair growing around the slight bare spot. In her ghost wolf form, her fur is russet and gold, and her expression joyous. '' Samai was born in Shattrath some years back, and recalls only that she had been permitted to attend the Botanica's training program for xenobiologists. Ironically, that's almost all she really recalls. She's reasonably sure her parents are dead, but when she was born and whether she had siblings is a question for the ages, because she cannot answer it. Her grasp of Common is agonizingly bad, and continues to be so despite many efforts by friends to guide her through the language. What it all boils down to is that Samai sustained a major skull injury during the Exodar crash, and with it, some significant brain trauma. In the confusion, her injuries, while problematic, were hardly immediately noticeable beyond the simple fracture of horn and skull, and she simply was not healed in sufficient time to prevent the pooling blood in her skull damaging the soft tissue beneath. Samai cannot learn certain things, or recall others, and at this stage, she'd rather go through life blissfully unquestioning than struggle with the glaring gaps in her memory and worldview. It seems that she's happier that way, in any case. Friends and Relationships Samai has known a few friends since she began to study shamanism. She has even known a few lovers. Her fallible memory cannot recall the title of her first lover, a Draenic shaman she met while fighting in Bloodmyst, and she does not speak of him. Once she joined the Nightsabre command (upon being asked to by a kindly night elf she met, and having no reason not to attempt entry), Samai found another lover, a troll named Sulek. Her fellows had some problems with this, but Samai typically continued anyway with her visits to Sulek, and when he vanished to do whatever trolls do, she as blithely and happily accepted the Kal'dorei warrior Zaikyu's propositions. That too ended, and once again, Samai is alone, and seems almost completely unaffected by these states of love and then loss. She is friendly with the feral hunter Tamlin Ohtar, though has been known to yell at him when he shies from her totems. She gets on extremely well with her fellow Draenei Myrah and Phiandria, as she is able to speak the only tongue she truly can express herself in with them, and for all her apparent good humour, in Draenic, Samai tends to be sarcastic and dry of wit. Typical quotations In Common: "Samai is think Hooman is stoopihd! Much yes!" In Draenei to a friend: "Naaru preserve us all - can their language manage anything beyond sounding like gaseous bodily exhalations? Seriously. I almost crack up every time I talk to one." Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Shaman Category:Draenei